Resistance
by LayneNightingale
Summary: "The year is 2028. The current date is the 24th of July. The current time is 0600 hours." The government has always been corrupt. Or maybe it just fell into the wrong hands. "Good morning, 001. Good morning, 002. Good morning, 003. Good morning, 004." They begin to test on these 'Superhumans', pushing them to their absolute limits. Just how far are they willing to go?
It's peaceful. I haven't slept this well in years. I move to roll over onto my side, only I can't. I frown, pulling my arms forward. There's something holding my hands in place. I groan and open my eyes, it was unpleasant, there was a bright light just above me, blinding me. I close my eyes tight, and slowly open one eye. I don't look directly at the light, I look around, panic finally coursing through my veins. The room I'm in is white, dauntingly white. I wanted to sit upright, but only then I noticed that there was a metal strap over my torso.

I scream.

My body is shaking frantically, and my breaths were becoming more shallow. I feared for my life, for the most I could do was tire myself out. There was no use trying to get out of my imprisonment. I look everywhere, seeing white walls all around me, save for one wall; which had a long narrow mirror.

I look to my right, seeing another blond struggling, tears streaming down his face. He looked oddly familiar. I can see that he's screaming, but I couldn't hear him. His face was scrunched up, and I could see his eyes were bloodshot red. I look to my left, another blonde. Only a girl. She was thrashing around, her long, fair hair a mess. I noticed that they both wore very thin, light green material. Once again, panic seeps into me, and I scream for help.

I didn't know what I was doing here, I didn't know what was going to happen from here on out, but I can tell that it was probably going to be less than pleasant. I pulled my hand, hoping that the restraints would just slip off. It hurt a lot. I pulled up my head, to get a better look at the restraints. They looked like they were made out of the same materials as the encasing over my torso, and I could see what I had done to myself. My wrists stung, and the restraints only irritated them more.

"The year is 2028. The current date is the 24th of July. The current time is 0600 hours." This snapped me out of my panicked state. I was startled, looking around for the direction of the voice. "Good morning, 001. Good morning, 002. Good morning, 003. Good morning, 004." What where they talking about? Good morning? This was far from a 'good' morning. Why did they say numbers? I looked to my right, seeing that the blonde male had calmed down, or was he asleep. His eyes looked like they were closed.

"We have planned activities for each of you today. We have assistants waiting for you on the other sides of your respectful doors." I look around for a door, seeing none in my field of vision. "When you are freed from your beds, please take a moment to get adjusted." I heard small beeping noises, and my restraints were off. The metal encasing that held me down was sliding off, and I felt that I could breathe easier now. I pull both of my arms in front of me, holding them up in the air. I clenched and unclench my hands. I pull myself up now, and throw my legs over the side of the bed. I could clearly see the girl in front of me. I could see that she had the deepest set of blue eyes. They almost illuminated a purple hue. She was rubbing her wrists, and looked up at me. I looked away and could feel her glare.

"Please take a step away from your beds." I still couldn't place the direction of the voice, I don't think the others could, too. I looked down, seeing that my feet didn't touch the floor. This only made me feel small, inferior. Still, I got off the bed, only to fall straight down to the floor. I groaned, looking at my legs. I couldn't hold my weight... What? Why couldn't I do that? My legs... I felt useless in that moment, and I wanted to cry. Why couldn't I walk? Am I like this forever? I ran my hand over my legs, I could tell where I began to lose the sense of feeling. Right below my kneecap. I looked to the girl, seeing that she had the same problem, too. She was bawling. However, I couldn't see any tears falling, just the traces of already dried tears.

I hear something, coming from the wall opposite of the mirror. A door opened, and I could see a male, dressed in all white, pushing a wheelchair towards me.

"No, no, no, no!" I scream at him, not wanting to face the reality that I couldn't hold my own weight, let alone walk one step. "Get away! Leave me alone!" My voice was hoarse, croaky.

"Do not resist." He said, in a flat, monotonous voice. His face was void of emotion, and that scared me. What scared me even more was the mans atmosphere. He held a creepy vibe, like he wasn't all there. "Do not resist. Come now." I wanted to take a closer look, but I was scared to. His facial features didn't seem right. Nothing about this seemed right. He grabbed a hold of my forearm, and held me up with ease. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but his hold only seemed to tighten.

"No, please no." He set me onto the wheelchair and bound my arms to the armrests. "I don't want to go anywhere, please. I want to go back home." He then secured my legs to the metal rods. "Where are you taking me?" I sobbed.

"It is okay. It will all be okay." He led me down a corridor, and I could hear the cries of the others. The girl was in front of me, she was also in a wheelchair. This was very unsettling, this was all too uniform. I could hear sobs behind me.

"Alfie!" I heard, someone shout. That was my name, right? Alfie... That voice was also familiar.

"Hush now, boy. There is no 'Alfie' here." I looked behind, but I was only faced with the torso of the man who bound me to the wheelchair.

"A-Alfie!" Alfie was my name. No, Alfred was... Alfie was my nickname. Given to me by my younger brother. My younger brother. Who was he again, what was his name? I couldn't remember for the life of me. "Alfie, please! It's me!"

"I-I'm here!" I shouted back, "I hear you! It's all going to be okay, okay? Don't worry." I said, but I couldn't believe the words I was saying. I didn't believe we were going to be okay, and I did worry. I worried about where these men were taking us. I could hear him sob, and I knew he didn't believe a word I said, either.

"Be quiet." I jumped, the guy pushing me muttered into my ear. "It will all be okay, if you just be quiet." I nodded, sniffling. We turned into a corridor, and I could see that there was a few doors. The guy in front of me stopped at the door the farthest down the hallway, and the guy pushing me pulled in front of another door. I looked back, seeing teary, blue-violet eyes. I recognized him as my brother, and I could see another guy behind him, who had looked like he already accepted his fate. I looked again towards my brother, seeing that he was already being pushed into the room. And I was, too. The room was different from what I saw on the way here. It seemed 'normal'.

"Hello, 002." I heard a male voice coming from within the room. "You may leave now, Micheal. Thank you for bringing me him." The door shut behind me, and it was just this man and I. I looked at him, his brown hair was starting to go grey at the roots. He had a clean, shaven face. He held a professional atmosphere around him.

"How are you doing, 002." He asked. His voice vibrated throughout the room.

"My name is Alfred."

"Oh? Well, you're mistaken. You're Zero-Zero-Two." He chuckled.

* * *

 **Um, hi. Hurray for late-night ideas? I'd very much appreciate reviews, and maybe some constructive criticism. That'd be really nice. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first part.**

 **NOTE: I won't be able to update chapters frequently, but they will be coming. I will try my best to upload at least once a month. I've been in a MAJOR writers block for years and I finally sort of over-came it tonight.**


End file.
